Hector Barbossa
|enemies = |title1 = Captain Hector Barbossa|image1 = HectorBarbossa.png}}Captain Hector Barbossa is the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea and Jack Sparrow's rival turned ally. He was the main antagonist of The Curse of the Black Pearl, a minor character in Dead Man's Chest and the tritagonist of At World's End. Barbossa appeared in all five Pirates of the Caribbean film series, and was portrayed by Geoffrey Rush. Dead Man's Chest Because of Jack's supposed death, his entire group mourns for him. Tia Dolma approaches Elizabeth and the others, asking if they will be willing to go to world's end to find him and rescue Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker. All agree and the sound of boots are heard as everyone looked back in shock as Barbossa comes down the steps, very much alive taking a bite out of his signature green apple with Jack the monkey landing on his shoulder, inquiring what happened to his ship. Thorin refuses to work with the man who tried to kill Jack numerous times and the fact he kidnapped Bilbo and Elizabeth, however, Bilbo tells the dwarf king that no matter what they have to trust Barbossa enough to lead them to rescue Thorin's pirate friend. The dwarf king reluctantly agrees. To keep him being alive a secret, Rush was not credited for his appearance at the end. Interlude In between Dead Man's Chest and At World's End, Bilbo gets on Barbossa's good side and they go "first name terms" At World's End Singapore At World's End Physical appearance Barbossa was a tall man speaking with a strong West Country accent and uses the pirate "arrgh". He had many scars on his face, the most notable one is under his right eye. Barbossa wore fine clothing befitting a man of his stature and status. He was rarely seen without his big, round, dark hat which is decorated with blue ostrich feathers as a show of vanity. At the point of his becoming a privateer for England, Barbossa abandoned his pirate garb and wore instead a black and gold bicorne along with Naval clothes, including a dark blue coat with gold trimmings and crimson cuffs. While his clothing changed, Barbossa still wore his hair long and scraggly, along with his signature mustache and beard, unless he wore his powdered wig in the presence of higher-class persons. Among Hector Barbossa's jewelry, he wore a silver ring which bore the image of a lion's head, which signified Barbossa's status as leader, on his right ring finger. Barbossa's weapons included a rapier and a flintlock pistol, an elegantly engraved weapon was won in a duel against a Spanish pirate and allowed him to kill his enemies in the way of a gentleman. Prior to becoming a privateer, Barbossa had lost his right shin and foot during Blackbeard's attack on the Black Pearl. After losing his leg, Barbossa began sporting a peg leg in place of his right shin and foot, which contains a rum supply and a cup. He also used a wooden crutch, which was used both for balance and for combat as shown during his fierce duel with Blackbeard. Relationships Friends/allies * Pirates ** Crew of the Black Pearl - Teammates *** Bilbo Baggins *** Jack Sparrow - Former captain *** Thorin Oakenshield *** Elizabeth Swann *** Will Turner *** Pintel *** Ragetti *** Joshamee Gibbs ** ''Empress ''crew *** Tai Huang *** Sao Feng ** The Brethren Court *** Ammand - Ally *** Chevalle - Ally *** Sumbhajee Angria - Ally *** Ching - Ally *** Jocard - Ally *** Edward Teague - Ally Enemies * East India Trading Company ** James Norrington ** Cutler Beckett ** Davy Jones ** Ian Mercer * Black Beard * Angelica * Mermaids References Category:Characters Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans